Confiding in a new friend
by messersmontana
Summary: Zane confides in Andy and Andy gives Zane advice.


Confiding in a New Friend

I got this idea after seeing Zane look at Andy's hand on Jo. After he and Andy become friends at the end of the episode, it crossed my mind that Zane can confide in Andy about Jo. Zane confides in Andy and Andy gives Zane advice.

I own nothing in this as usual. I am dedicating this one to Cassie as a welcome home present. I love ya Cassie, and I hope that Vermont was fun.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Zane had finished fixing all of the AI's in Eureka and he and Andy were standing outside of Carter's house. He was happy that Andy had shifted all of his attention onto SARAH and off of Jo. Jo was his obsession, not Andy's. He liked the deputy, but was ready to pound him earlier that day.

He hadn't been very happy when he'd seen Andy caressing Jo's arm earlier in the day at GD. He had been about to do or say something about it when she pushed him away with her foot. "Hey Andy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Zane, what do you want to talk about?" He asked as he followed Zane over to his car.

They got into the car before Zane spoke. "You don't still have feeling for Lupo anymore, do you?"

Andy smiled at Zane. "No, I don't. I have feelings for SARAH, she the only one that I love."

Zane rolled his eyes. "Good, Lupo is mine."

"Do you have feelings for Jo Lupo, Zane?" Andy asked with the sickening sweet smile on his face.

"What? No, I didn't say that. What I mean is that she isn't your type and you're not hers." Zane tried to cover his mistake.

"That's not what you meant. Your body language exhibits jealously and possessiveness. You like Jo and don't like that I thought it was Jo that I had feelings for." Andy told him.

Zane sat up straighter in his seat. "I am not jealous of you, and I don't like Lupo." He said.

Andy's smile never left his face. "Of course you are, and of course you do. I have observed the way that you look at Jo Lupo. She is a very beautiful woman who is smart and tough."

"Yeah, she is." He said, but then stammered when he realized that he'd said that out loud. "I mean any man would have to be blind to not see that."

"Why are you afraid to admit that you like Jo Lupo?" Andy asked him.

"I'm not afraid to admit anything about liking Lupo. She's never hid the fact that she hates me and throws my ass in jail whenever she gets even a little bored. I spend more time in the jail than anyone else in town." He replied.

You haven't been arrested once since Founder's Day and she even helped to clear your name when you crashed the sky cruiser. I don't think that Jo hates you, in fact from her body language I'd say that she might even like you too." He told Zane as the drove into town.

"I really don't think that Lupo likes me Andy. I don't know why you think that she does, but Lupo has never made a move to make me think otherwise." Zane explained.

"Of course she has. What do you call not letting General Mansfield take you back to prison after you crashed into his car and appeared to be intoxicated? If Jo hated you, she would have let him take you away and be done with you for good." Andy argued.

Zane realized that Andy had a point. "Okay, I see where you're coming from, but how can I find out for sure? I want to date her, but I'd like to know if she doesn't hate me anymore."

Andy stopped the car at the Sheriff's office and looked at Zane with that stupid grin still plastered on his face. "Have you tried to asked her out to dinner or a movie?"

"I did shortly after I first got to Eureka, but she not only turned me down flat, that's the first time she threw my ass in jail. It wasn't even my fault that time." He complained.

"She arrested you for asking her out?" Andy asked losing the smile for the first time all day.

"Well no, that's not the reason she told everyone for doing it. She told Sheriff Carter that I hit on her and when she said no, I argued with her until she locked me up. But I know that she did it because I called her a liar when she said she'd never date me." He told Andy.

"Well, why don't you ask her out again? I mean she has gotten to know you in the last two years that you've been here. Maybe you've grown on her. Maybe she'll say yes this time. And, if she arrests you this time, I'll tell Sheriff Carter why and that it wasn't your fault." Andy suggested.

Zane opened the door and got out of the car, but he bent back down to answer Andy. "I'll think about it. I'll appreciate it if you don't mention this conversation to anyone, especially Lupo. I'll take what you said into consideration, and maybe I will ask her out again."

"Well okay then. Have a nice day Zane." Andy said before he drove off.

Zane shook his head. Was he crazy to think that Jo would say yes if he asked her out now? Maybe, maybe not.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Okay, so if you liked it, please review.


End file.
